


Like a Kid

by Ray_Writes



Series: Ryan's Height [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Ryan and the Doctor get into and out of trouble a lot.





	Like a Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlingacrosstheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse/gifts).



> Back with another Ryan's height installment! This one was requested specifically by fangirlingacrosstheuniverse, who wanted to see Thirteen in Ryan's coat. The title was taken from part of a line Martha says in "The Poison Sky". Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Doctor?”

“Yeah, Ryan?”

“‘m sorry. Didn’t mean to get us in trouble,” Ryan muttered to his damp shoes.

Beside him, the Doctor sighed. “Ah well, it was a bit my fault, too. I should have realized the fountain was royal property.”

“Yeah, but it’s right smack in the middle of the square with no sign or nothing. They were asking for it.”

Of course, ‘it’ was him and the Doctor deciding to go for a bit of a run through the colorful sprays — the different dyes in the water corresponded with the Grandiinar flag. What had seemed like a bit of fun at the time had led to them being arrested and carted off before they could signal to Yaz or Graham for help.

“I’m sure the others will figure out what’s happened,” the Doctor was saying. “Eventually.”

She shifted on the little bench they shared, hugging her arms to herself. Her coat had been confiscated by the guards for containing too much technology in the pockets, so she was left in her two shirts which still hadn’t quite dried. Neither had her hair.

“Want to borrow my coat?” Ryan offered. It was the sort of thing his nan would have admonished him for not thinking of already.

But the Doctor shook her head. “Nah. I’ve got a much better control over my body temperature than you lot. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re still wet, though. I’m not,” he pointed out. The little hair he had had dried long before now, and his coat was waterproof enough to keep the rest of him dry.

She sat there a moment longer, shivering a little, before finally reaching a hand out blindly without looking. “Alright, give it here.”

He quickly shrugged out of it and passed it over, watching as the Doctor pulled it on. She paused as she went to pull up the zipper, however, as her hands had been swallowed by the sleeves.

“Oh. Still not used to that. These arms definitely used to be longer, too.” She managed to wrangle a hand out eventually and zipped it up, the collar extending up to her nose. The Doctor glanced at him then. “Is it me?”

He shook his head. “You look a bit like you’re playing dress up.”

“I was afraid of that,” was the slightly muffled reply. She reached up and tugged the zipper down slightly to uncover her face and gave a dignified sniff that looked more like a child’s sniffle in the oversized coat.

And just like that, Ryan had an idea.

“Hey,” he said, dropping into a whisper as he shot a glance at the bars of their cell. “You think you could do that ninja thing you did to Epso if I got the guard in here?”

“Venusian Akido?” The Doctor asked, stringing together a bunch of syllables that made no proper sense to him. “Course. But how would you manage that?”

Ryan stood up and patted his newly vacant end of the bench. “Lie down and start coughing.”

The Doctor scrunched up her face in that way that meant she didn’t yet understand something. “What? Why would — oh! Clever lad! You’re getting a sticker when we get back to the TARDIS.”

She promptly flopped down and began to cough. Ryan turned and hurried up to the bars.

“Help! We need help in here! My friend’s really sick! She needs a doctor probably!”

A few minutes later the guard finally trudged into sight. “Your own faults, catching cold in the King’s fountain,” he grumbled as he took out a ring of keys. “Back against the wall.”

Ryan moved as instructed, watching as the guard came in and bent over the Doctor. Quick as a flash, one of her arms darted out and gripped onto the man’s neck, freezing him in place.

“Grab the keys, Ryan.”

He hurried to do so and only fumbled them once, but managed to catch them before they hit the floor. The Doctor held onto the guard’s neck as long as possible before letting him go and racing out of the cell with Ryan. They slammed the door and locked it before the man could catch his breath.

“So sorry about this, but at least this way they’ll know you were overpowered and couldn’t help our escape,” the Doctor told the guard. “Come on, Ryan, let’s be off.”

They raced from the jail, though Ryan stopped to scoop up the Doctor’s actual coat on the way out.

“Want to try it on?” She asked as they sprinted down a street.

He shook his head. “Nah. Not me.”


End file.
